


Corporal Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shota, Spanking, and incest, basically everything bad ever, more really filthy porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Midnight Snack. Luffy gets punished for spying on Shanks and Ace. It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Midnight Snack, since I felt the need to write more really really dirty porn. I'm so sorry.

Luffy squirmed, tears springing up at the corners of his eyes. "You've been a bad boy, Luffy. Spying isn't nice," Shanks said in a teasing voice, his hand connecting with the small teen's bottom once more. The teen whined and writhed more, his face bright red. His erection was rubbing directly against Shanks' thigh, which made the red-haired pirate grin. "Did you like watching me and your brother, Luffy? Did it get you hard just like this?" His hand connected with Luffy's exposed skin again, appreciating the flushed red color it was from the abuse. Luffy gasped, the sound halfway between a sob and a moan.

"Such a naughty boy, tsk tsk......." "Ngh, Captain Shanks........I w-want you to touch me too..." "I am touching you," Shanks replied smartly, punctuating his sentence with a small slap to the boy's rear. Luffy flinched a bit at the contact, although this slap didn't hurt as much as the others. "I want you to touch me like how you touched Ace," Luffy said, rubbing his erection against Shanks' leg once more, this time purposefully. Shanks chuckled, his hand moving to brush against Luffy's balls before going lower to tug at the teen's small erection. "Hmm, I don't think you're ready for that quite yet," Shanks sing-songed, sounding pleased with his own judgement. "B-but! Me an' Ace have been doin' stuff together and--Oh!" Luffy cried out as Shanks' hand suddenly connected with his bare bottom once more.

"You two are such misbehaved boys. Tsk, maybe it runs in the family. It certainly seems that spying does." "H-huh?" "Ace, I know you're there~" The pirate called out, his hand still groping and touching Luffy. "Well I don't trust you alone with my little brother, old man." Ace came out from his hiding spot behind the doorway, pouting. "Old man? What happened to calling me captain?" Shanks tried to fake a pout, but just ended up smiling. "If you're going to misbehave, maybe you should be punished too." Luffy was wriggling on Shanks' lap, face bright red, clearly trying to get Shanks' hand--which was currently stilled on his lower back--to touch him in more intimate ways. "Hmm...I have an idea~."

\-----------------------------------------

Shanks was close to believing that he had died and gone to Heaven. Maybe Hell. Either way, there was no way that life could possibly be this fantastic.

_"How about you two share...it'll help make up for you being so naughty."_

Ace and Luffy both licked and sucked eagerly at his cock, looking up at the captain with large eyes full of excitement and want. Ace attacked the head ambitiously, sucking and lapping at the pre-cum that sprung forth from the tip, while Luffy occupied his time licking at the exposed skin of Shanks' shaft, every now and then making pleased noises of enjoyment. Shanks found himself wishing he still had both of his hands so that he was free to run his fingers through both boy's raven locks. A sudden moan escaped Luffy, making Shanks look down to see that Ace had wrapped his hand around his younger brother's erection. Shanks smirked. Tricky boy. Luffy seemed distracted by his brother's touch, his technique getting sloppier.

Shanks decided he kind of liked it. Ace's confident, determined strokes and licks combined with Luffy's overeager and amateur ones. Ace muttered something to his younger brother, tugging him in for a sloppy tongue kiss, keeping Shanks' cock sandwiched in the middle as best as he could. The pirate bit back a groan at the sight and the sensations. It was embarrassing how close to cumming he already was from the administrations of the two boys. Luffy squirmed as Ace sped up the pace of his hand on his cock, chuckling against the base of Shanks' erection. The redhead's hips twitched forward a bit at the sensation. Ace looked up at him, eyes flashing with mischeif. He knew what he was doing.

"Aah--Ace!" Luffy stopped what he was doing, shuddering as he came onto his big brother's hand. The older boy chuckled again, pausing from sucking Shanks' cock to lick his hand clean. "You kids are going to be the death of me," The pirate complained, although in the back of his head he couldn't help but think of what a nice death that would be. Ace smirked at his words, while Luffy looked somewhat confused, big brown eyes still a bit hazy from his orgasm. Shanks grit his teeth together, trying as hard as possible to make this last as long as it could. "Here, Luffy, lemme show you a trick..." Ace moved to whisper something quickly in Luffy's ear, voice low and quiet. Luffy nodded, looking determined as his brother stopped talking. "Hey now, no scheming behind my ba-ah-ackk--"

Shanks tossed his head back, moaning loudly as Luffy's mouth lapped and sucked at his balls while Ace took as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. It felt fantastic. Pleasure rippled up the man's spine as the two boys put all their effort into bringing him to orgasm. Their work wasn't for naught--Shanks came in a matter of seconds, hot semen pouring into Ace's mouth. The boy pulled away out of surprise, cum dribbling out of his mouth onto the pirate's softening cock, and Shanks would bet all his money that it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Especially when Ace licked some of it up, and then tugged his younger brother up for a sloppy kiss. These kids were definitely, indisputably going to be the death of him.


End file.
